


Makoto's Realization

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Makoto's thoughts, No worry, Nothing major or anything, Sleepy Haru, Slightly insecure Makoto, makoharu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto thinking about Haru and what love really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto's Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story seems everywhere. I started off at first just writing one thing and then it went this way and that but I think it makes sense... I think.

Makoto pulled the covers up, accidentally enveloping Haru, who was laying his head on his chest, under the fuzzy blanket that was keeping both of them warm. 

Haru mumbled something sleepily, and snuggled in closer to his boyfriend. Makoto smiled, loving every part of this cold winter night. 

Earlier in the evening, Haru had invited him over to spend the day at his house. Makoto had gladly accepted the invitation, happy to be spending some alone time with his boyfriend. They began their day by eating dinner then a movie on Haru’s bed. Half way through the ocean documentary, Haru grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around both of them, complaining about the cold temperature that was starting to drop even lower than what it already was. Makoto was glad for the extra warmth. Haru sitting down between his extended legs was enough to keep him warm but the added insulation was another bonus. As the documentary neared its finish, Haru's head began falling to the side as he tried to stay awake. 

“Are you ready to go to bed?” 

Haru nodded and lay down. Seeing as they were already on the bed, he didn't have to move much. 

“Sleep with me.” Haru pulled Makoto down and cuddled into his chest which brought them to where they were now.

As Makoto focused on the warmth of Haru's body so close to his, he realized just how much he loved his boyfriend. Ever since childhood he knew that Haru was special to him. He wasn't like other kids who were loud and had no care in the world. Haru was very calm and thoughtful, and every time Makoto would try to talk to him, he would get shunned by the blue eyed boy. But nonetheless, he stuck through to his gut feeling and befriended Haru. Later through life he would realize just how great that decision was. 

It was small decisions like this that made Makoto think about almost everything he did. Whether it was just taking his boyfriend to the pool on one of their days off or simply just getting him a glass of water, he hoped that Haru would come to the realization that he had about them meeting. He wanted Haru to be as happy to be with him as he was whenever he was with the blue eyed beauty. Whatever small gesture he could do to show just how much he cared, he would gladly be willing to do it. 

“I hope one day you will need and want me just as much as I need you.” Makoto whispered into Haru's silky hair. 

Haru mumbled sleepily into Makoto's chest, making Makoto jump. 

“Eh, w-what was that Haru?” Makoto couldn't help but stutter at the thought of Haru hearing what he said. He knew his boyfriend loved him but there was always going to be insecurities in the relationship; whether big or small. 

Haru poked his head out from under the blanket and pecked the corner of Makoto’s mouth. 

“I said I do need you. I wouldn't be able to do anything if you weren't here with me. Hell, I might not have even lived here in Iwatobi anymore if you hadn't been by my side.” 

Makoto smiled and hugged Haru tightly to his chest, the blue eyed boy taking his former position of using Makoto's abdomin as a pillow. He knew Haru meant every word he said and he was glad to have heard them.

“Thank you, Haru.” 

Makoto closed his eyes, all insecurities making their way out of his mind only to be replaced with love for his best friend. No matter what would happen to them in the future, he knew that they would always love each other regardless of what they do for one another. Because he realized that love isn't the benefits of what you do for each other, but the feelings behind the actions.

**Author's Note:**

> Well if you reached the end, I think it kinda made sense.


End file.
